


I Am the Voice

by AllannaStone



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: AU, Archery, Chris Evans daughter - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Other, Porn star Chris Evans, RPF, Real Person Ficlet, Renaissance Faire, porn star
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: Fifteen year old Christine Hunter never knew her father. Acclaimed porn star Chris Evan never knew that he was a father. Father and daughter o find themselves out of their element in the new family dynamic.
Kudos: 1





	1. 1

**_“Christine, I’m just going to cut right to the chase and not beat around the bush,” Mary, my social worker, told me. She was a plump, grandmotherly woman with dark silver streaks in her brown hair and sparkling green eyes. I slowed the swing that I was perched on, letting her know that I was listening. “I found him- I found your biological dad.”_**

****

**_My chest suddenly felt short of breath and it took me a couple of seconds to remember how to breathe properly again. I gripped the chains as I shakily processed the information._ **

****

**_“I met up with him,” she continued on, leaning down to pat my hand. “He wasn’t aware that he was a dad, and promptly told me that he wants to meet you. I gave him one of your flyers- I do hope that’s alright with you.”_ **

****

**_I nodded, doing my best not to start hyperventilating._ **

****

**I couldn’t help but recall the conversation between my social worker and I as I stepped out of my tent. I kept checking my phone as I went about getting dressed for the day ahead.**

**As I was lacing up my faded blue kirtle, a soft whistle caught my attention. I turned and smiled at my boyfriend, Michael, who was dressed all fancy in his family colors.**

**“Hey there,” he greeted me softly, loping over to kiss my nose. “Any idea when they’ll get here?”**

**I shook my head, throwing on one of my wool cloaks; spring mornings in Boston were downright chilly however the day would gradually warm up to a more comfortable temperature.**

**“Waiting text,” I told him softly, taking his hand into mine. “Terrified.”**

**“Christine,” Michael tipped my head up so that I was looking him in the eye. “He’s probably more terrified then you are- just imagine being told that you’re father. Not just a father- but a father to a fifteen year old teenage girl. That is completely different territory for anyone to adjust to. And besides, you’re quite an intimidating little thing of nature, you know.”**

**“Me?” I scoffed, entwining our hands together as we began to stroll about the faire grounds side by side. “How?”**

**“Well, for one thing, you don’t put up with anyone’s crap,” he kissed my cheek. “You compete in the archery tournament, you partake in battle pageant, you’re a force to be reckoned with when you have your blade… dare I continue?”**

**I opened my mouth to tell him to stop talking when my phone began to belt out _Scotland the Brave_.**

**“Really?” Michael asked dryly as I checked the text message from Mary.**

**“Mary born Scotland, came to States seven old,” I informed him, checking the screen. “They here.”**

**“Want me to come with?” he asked me quietly, smiling as I nodded. “Okay then- let’s go.”**

**A few minutes later, Michael and I were walking along the dirt road that was lined with stalls and little shops. I relaxed into his side as we ambled our way up to the front grate** **. I waved friendly greetings to those who I grew up knowing- the gruff baker who would always slip me a chocolate glazed donut in the mornings, the fire eater who would oftentimes joke that his mother was a dragon, the pub keeper who was a terrifyingly seven feet tall but had a soft spot for crocheting little octopuses for premature babies and hats for kids with cancer…**

**As we approached the front gates, I squinted my eyes in an effort to try and find Mary amongst the early morning crowd of faire goers. Finally, she appeared with a beaming smile on her face while a tall man with broad shouldered trailed behind her, hands shoved into his pockets and eyes that constantly scanning the area.**

**“Mary!” I called out, waving to grab her attention as Michael kissed the back of my hand befor letting go and giving me a gentle push. I looked behind me as I made my way up to my social worker.**

**“Go on, Christine,” he smiled. “I need to run an errand for her majesty. I’ll see you at procession in a bit,” he called out before trotting off, whistling a merry little tune.**

**“Well, this is…” Mary seemed to be at a loss for words as I spun around a few times. “Oversimulating.”**

**“Good bad way?” I asked her, smiling as one of the littles from the pirate’s guild approached me with a wildflower in hand. I got down onto my knees and carefully tucked the flower into her hair. “Watch out Sparrow! Lost boat, mucking around,” I called out as she scurried away.**

**“Well, I didn’t know what I was expecting, but this certainly wasn’t it,” Mary said, staring at a man walking around wearing a giant snake like a feather boa. “How did you happen to become a part of this… lifestyle?”**

**“Mom jouster before born,” I explained, spinning so that I could walk backwards and talk at the same time. “Died eleven, saddle strap broke, trampled death.”**

**I heard the man suck in his breath, and I smiled shyly at my father. He was too handsome to be my dad- but the more I looked at him, I could pick out the traits that he’d passed down to me. We both had the same shape of cerulean blue eyes and my nose was a smaller version of his. I was petite in stature while he was built like a brick wall; my curls were scarlet in color while his hair was a deep brown.**

**“’ello,” I greeted him shyly as I twirled in place before coming up to walk next to him.**

**“I’m so sorry,” he blurted out, avoiding my eyes. “If I had any idea that I had a daughter, I swear, I would’ve been there for you. God, there’s so much I missed out on…”**

**“Make new memories,” I interrupted him with a huff. I wrapped our hands together and began to tour of Boston Pleasure Renaissance Faire.**


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER WARNINGS: GRAPHIC SMUT RELATED TO THE PORN INSTDUTRY- IF YOU DON’T LIKE THIS KIND OF STUFF, THEN PLEASE SKIP!!!

**_Chris roared loudly as he released his load into the condom that encased his generously sized cock. The girl that he’d been fucking had found her own release a minute ago, cumming with an ear piercing shriek as she squirted around her scene partner’s cock._ **

****

**_“That’s a wrap!” Cheryl, the director who Chris worked with most commonly, called out in a chipper voice as robes were draped over the porn actors. “Go take a shower, the two of you- we’ll discuss what other projects are scheduled for next week.”_ **

**_Chris nodded at the girl he just fucked, what was her name again Sarah? No, Hannah… Marie, maybe? He shrugged as he left to shower their shared body fluids off of him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his fuck buddy taking a giant dollop of his cum from her breast and licking it while maintaining eye contact. He avoided her eyes as he trudged upstairs passing by several of his coworkers, all who greeted him._ **

****

**_He returned the words before arriving at the washroom and selecting the stall at the far end of the room. He hung up his robe and turned the water to the warmest seeting before getting in. he was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear anyone come in until he felt a mouth on his cock._ **

**_Eyes shut, he tangled his hand into their hair and began to gently slide himself in and out of their mouth. He opened his eyes and saw that they had bought in his shower caddy. Grabbing his shampoo bottle and squirting a dollop onto his hand, he grunted as they took more of him into their mouth, hands coming up to cup his balls._ **

**_As she washed his hair, he could feel himself coming closer to release, and just as he was about to explode, he pulled himself from her mouth and hoisted her up to her feet, spi=un her around so that her front was pressed up against the shower door, and slid into her tight cunt._ **

**_“Oh god, yes!” she screamed before he even began to pound her. Chris grabbed her wrists and held them up over her head, his other hand gripping her by her hip, tight enough to leave tiny, fingertip shaped bruises_ **

****

**_“Who’s slut baby are you?” Chris growled harshly into her ear as he sped up._ **

**_  
_**

**_“Your’s!” she moaned loudly, her head lulling to the side as she wrapped her lips around his slim waist._ **

****

**_“Who made you my slut baby?” Chris snarled, hips slamming into her pelvis._ **

**_“You did, daddy!” she screamed as they both released in perfect tandem, her pussy milking Chris’ monstrous, inflated cock. Chris threw his head back, a bellowing cry exiting his mouth as his orgasm slammed into him, almost knocking him off of his feet._ **

**_“We forgot a condom,” Stella panted, half supported by her boyfriend. “I’ll run to the drugstore tomorrow and grab a pill.”_ **

**_Chris’ heart clenched painfully at the words- he wanted to be a dad more than anything in the world- to have a little girl with Stella’s fiery red curls and his blue eyes, a son with his dark hair and his girlfriend’s hazel- green eyes. He wanted to teach them baseball, how to ride a bike, wake up on Sunday mornings with them snuggled in between him and Stella. He wanted to come home after a long day at work to find Stella teaching them how to prepare dinner, he wanted to bandage up scraped knees and kiss bumped elbows and read books to help them fall asleep. He wanted to wake up in the middle of the night to feed them and celebrate birthday milestones with them._ **

****

**_But more than anything, he wanted to see Stella’s belly grow plump with his seed, his child growing inside of her womb._ **


	3. 3

**After leading Chris- my dad- back to the archer’s encampment, he was surprised with loaner garb, supplied by a few of my fellow faire comrades- boots and all.**

**“Change my tent,” I told him, pointing off toward my small tent. “Let know need help.”**

**He emerged a couple of minutes later to find me sitting underneath a tree, playing a game of dolls with two of my littles.**

**“I get you, princess!” I growled playfully, hopping my witch poppet closet to Mary Anne’s poppet and shaking it a few times. Her little brother, Aaron, gasped dramatically before engaging me in a “fight,” if it could be called that. “Brother slay me! Melting, melting!” I gasped dramatically, falling to the ground, twitching.**

**“Christine, can we please go and have some ice cream?” Mary Anne then asked me out of the blue.**

**“Ask mom,” I gently ordered them as I pointed off towards their parents. As they scampered off, I got up, brushing the grass from my skirts. I grinned at Chris, who was watching me with a gentle smile. “Babysit littles parents can’t,” I explained, moseying into my tent to grab my purse which was cleverly disguised as a basket. “Come with?”**

**Before he could answer, Mary Anne and Aaron came bounding up to me once more, gleefully chanting “She said yes, she said yes!”**

**“Come on!” I called, an easy going smile on my face as the four of us began to walk side by side, with the siblings holding hands and me slightly in the lead.**

**“There toy shop,” I was telling Chris, giving him a tour of the faire grounds. “Over there first aid.”**

**“Wow,” he blinked as we came up to the food court. “Seems like this renaissance faire has everything.”**

**“Just about.” I laughed as Mary Anna and Aaron tore off towards the ice cream booth, screaming at the top of their lungs. I ambled over to stand next to them at the short line of people waiting to purchase their treat. “Great escape everyday world.”**

**“May I have chocolate ice cream, please?” Aaron turned and asked me, a grin on his face.**

**“One scoop, bowl or cone,” I firmly said as our turn came up. Both Aaron and Mary Anne got chocolate, Chris received French vanilla, and I asked for cookies and cream. I made sure to grab a handful of napkins to clean up the twin’s faces.**

**Once more, I caught sight of Chris examining me closely- I couldn’t help but turn bright pink as I busied myself with wiping off Mary Anne and Aaron’s faces.**

**“Christine!” My head swiveled at my name being called out and began grinning as Matt jogged over, the expression on his face exasperated and clearly done with something.**

**“It’s Mister Matt!” squealed Aaron.**

**“Hi Mister Matt!” Mary Anne yelled, finishing up her ice cream and rushing over to hug my boyfriend around the knees before I collared her to quickly wiped her face.**

**“Queen kill me Matt get dirty,” I scolded her, leaning in for a quick peck on the lips, sighing as I noticed Chris bristling out of the corner of my eye.**

**“I’m Matthew,” he introduced himself, holding out his hand for a shake.**

**“You treating my daughter right?” Chris asked, eyeballing him suspiciously.**

**“Yes sir,” Matt answered as someone yelled his name.**

**“MATT BUSY!” I bellowed loudly in their direction before turning back to the conversation at hand. Chris wasn’t doing a very good job at hiding a grin at my loud cry. “Want grab lunch?” I extended an invitation to my boyfriend.**

**“I’m afraid I must take a rain check,” he apologized. “I’m grabbing a turkey leg for her majesty- you know how much she enjoys them!"**


End file.
